The Chase/Catchphrases
"The Chase is On!" - Brooke Burns at the start of the game (also been said by the host of the UK and Australian versions Bradley Walsh and Andrew O'Keefe) "Unleash The Beast!" - Brooke Burns when introducing The Beast. "Our first game is a Cash-Builder. We'll give you 1 minute to answer as many questions as you can. Every correct answer, you'll earn $5,000." - Brooke Burns about the Cash-Builder. "Your money isn't safe until you face The Beast!" - Brooke Burns. "This is The Chase. In this game, (insert contestant) and The Beast secretly lock in their answers to the same multiple choice questions. (Once they've locked it, those answers cannot be changed.) Every time (insert contestant) is right, he'll/she'll move one step closer to banking the money. But every time The Beast is right, he moves one step closer to (insert contestant)/down on the board. If The Beast catches (insert contestant) before he/she can safely bank his/her money, he'll/she'll lose everything, and is out of the game." - Brooke Burns "If you're wrong, and The Beast is right...the money is gone...and so are you." - Brooke Burns to a contestant if they're one step away from being caught by The Beast. "Gotcha." - The Beast if he successfully catches a contestant in the main game. "You'll have 2 minutes to answer as many questions as you can. Then, The Beast will have 2 minutes to try to catch you by answering a different set of questions. If he does, your team/you will leave with nothing. But, if you beat him, you'll be leaving (insert total). - Brooke Burns about the Final Chase. "And now it's The Beast's turn to answer. If he catches him/her/them, he/she/they lose it all. But, to make things interesting, any time The Beast answers incorrectly/misses a question, and he/she/the team can answer correctly, he/she/they push The Beast back one step. That could be the difference of winning and losing (insert total)." - Brooke Burns about the Final Chase from season 1. "And now it's The Beast's turn to answer. If he catches him/her/them, he/she/they lose it all. But, if at anytime The Beast answers incorrectly/misses a question, the clock will stop and the team will have a chance to answer that same question correctly. If they do, they'll push the beast back one step. The more pushbacks, the better their chance is at winning equal share of (insert amount) Let's see if their (insert number)-step lead will be enough." - Brooke Burns about the Final Chase from season 2. "The Final Chase is On!" - Brooke Burns at the start of the Final Chase. "I'm so sorry, you have been caught by The Beast, and The Chase is over!" - Brooke Burns to a contestant or team that failed to win the Final Chase. "Stop the clock. That is wrong." - Brooke Burns when The Beast gets a question wrong in the Final Chase. (also again been said by the host of the UK and Australian versions Bradley Walsh and Andrew O'Keefe) "Stop the clock. The Beast has passed." - Brooke Burns when The Beast passes on a question in the Final Chase. Category:The Chase Category:Quotes & Catchphrases